


15 Minutes

by Buttercupbadass



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, What would you do, You only have 15 minutes, everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercupbadass/pseuds/Buttercupbadass
Summary: If you had 15 minutes to say goodbye, who would you call?Inspired by recent events.





	15 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Last week there was a tragic event on a Southwest flight. The passengers had 18 minutes where they didn’t know if they would live or die. Some sent messages home. I’ve been trying to think of what I would do? Who I would call, if I only had minutes to say goodbye? My mind cannot even comprehend what the folks on that plane had to do. I’ve been inspired by their stories. And so, since I can’t imagine what I would do, I imagined what Everlark would do.

PING!

I hear my text alert as I am returning to my desk after a particularly boring meeting.

“Probably Peeta. I bet his flight is late,” I say to Johanna as she returns to her cubicle over the ½ wall from me. 

I’m picking Peeta up from the airport after work. He has been in New York for a job interview. It’s his dream job but I selfishly don’t want him to get it. If he does, he’ll leave. I pick up my phone and look at the preview window. “What the hell?” I say out loud to the phone

Peeta: I love you.

My heart does a flip-flop in my chest seeing those words but I know they must be a mistake. They’re not meant for me. I’ve been in love with Peeta for years but it is one sided. But who did he mean to send them to? He was dating a girl named Delly two months ago. He can’t possibly be in love with her. “What the hell, Peeta?” I ask out loud again, getting Johanna’s attention. I thought Delly sort of faded out of the picture. Could he have been seeing her without telling me? If he is in love with her, why didn’t he say anything to me? We tell each other everything. Why couldn’t he tell me he was still seeing her, let alone getting serious? Grumbling, I type my response.

Katniss: Did you mean to send me this?

I’m ready to type a tirade about how he’s moving too fast with Delly when another text comes in.

Peeta: My last chance to. always loved you. I need to tell you.

Katniss: What game are you playing, Peeta? Why now?

Peeta: The plane engine

“What! What about the plane!” I yell, trying to type my response. Johanna’s head pops up again. Another text alert sounds. It’s a photo and it’s taking awhile to load. Johanna is suddenly at my side as a photo of Peeta in an oxygen mask pops up on my screen. All I can see of his face are his blue eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes show his terror. I know instantly this is not a joke. “Oh, my God!” I gasp and Johanna puts her hand on my shoulder.

“Oh, fuck Blondie,” she says as my phone starts to Ping over and over.

Peeta: I’ve loved you forever. Scared to tell you. 

Peeta: Scared to say anything. You mean too much.

Peeta: You’re most beautiful girl Ive ever seen.

Peeta: Your so good kind sweet.

Peeta: Never told you. Should have.

Peeta: Don’t even know if these are getting out

Peeta: I love you. Had to tell you.

His texts roll in so fast I don’t have time to respond. The photo must have held them up.

“Tell him, Brainless!” Johanna yells. “Tell him you love him.” Johanna is the only thing keeping me grounded right now. 

I only get to type “Peeta” before the next text comes in.

Peeta: We’re going down FAST. Not much time.

Peeta: Tell my family I love them.

I manage to type “I love” with my shaking hands before Ping!

Peeta: I’m looking at your pic. Want your face to be last I see.

“You too.” I finish typing before I sob. My hands are fumbling to hit send and as I do another Ping! comes through.

Peeta: Bracing for impact. Love U

I type again.

Katniss: I love you too

And I wait for a response that doesn’t come. I type it again.

Katniss: I love you

Again and again, I type the same three words and send them but no response comes. 

 

“No, no, no, no, no! You’re not dying on me Peeta Mellark!” I’m sobbing loudly and I can sense there’s a crowd of co-workers behind me. Johanna places her hand on my phone and takes it from me. 

“We’re going to put this right here and wait for his call. He’ll call when he’s safe,” she says. She’s a rock. She and Peeta are good friends too but she’s keeping it together for me.

I look at her with tears running down my face. “I don’t know if he got it. I don’t know if he even knows.”

“Doesn’t matter, you’ll tell him when he calls.” I can hear sniffling behind me, my co-workers. I’m breathing hard. Staring at the phone. As time passes most of my co-workers return to their desks.

5, 10, 15 minutes pass.

My phone rings and lights up with an incoming call. “It’s Peeta’s dad. He knew he was flying today.”

“Don’t answer it until you know more. Give the boy some time first.” My boss, Mr. Abernathy, is standing back, giving Johanna and I some room. It’s good advice. I couldn’t speak now anyway.

The phone quiets as it goes to voicemail. We wait. 

My ringtone sounds again, this time with a number I don’t recognize. “Do I answer it?”

“Yes!” Johanna says.

I slide the green accept button.

“Katniss!” I can barely hear him over the noise in the background. There are sirens and people crying.

“Peeta!” I yell back. “Are you safe?” I feel my co-workers gathering around again.

“I’m safe!” He yells back. I nod to my eavesdroppers and I hear sighs and breaths being let out.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t call sooner. I dropped my phone when we hit. It was chaos. The landing was so hard, I thought we hit something. They wouldn’t let me look for the phone, we had to get off the plane so they could tend to the injured.”

“You’re not one are you? Are you injured?”

“No, I’m OK, just a bump on the head. They’re going to check me out though.”

“Good!” I say so Johanna can know he’s OK. She sits down in the chair beside my desk and puts her face in her hands. Her shoulders shake. I think she’s crying. “I love you.” I say quietly to Peeta.

“What?” he yells back over what sounds like a passing ambulance.

“I love you too!” I yell as loud as I can. Everyone already knows, who cares?

“I know! I got your text just before we hit the ground. I got to go, Katniss. I’m borrowing someone’s phone and they’re getting texts.”

“Your dad called. I didn’t answer until I knew you were…” I can’t finish before I sob.

“Let him know I’m Ok. Tell him, I’ll call when I can. I really have to go now. I love you.”

“I love you too.” I say as he hangs up.

Mr. Abernathy puts his hand on my shoulder. “Go home Sweetheart, I’ll call you an Uber.” I just nod. I have a call to make. 

“Mr.Mellark, he’s OK.” I don’t even wait for his question.

===================================

Twelve hours after the time when Peeta’s flight was originally supposed to come in, I’m standing behind a rope at the bottom of an escalator. Peeta’s parents and brothers are with me. So are news camera crews who were tipped off that survivors of Flight 74 will be arriving. They’re hoping to get interviews. Earlier, they asked us if we’d like to speak on camera. Only Mrs. Mellark agreed. 

I’m the first one to spot him. Still in the suit he wore to the interview, it’s crumpled and torn on the shoulder. He has a bruise under one eye and he’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. I should point him out to the Mellarks, but I don’t. My feet just start walking, I duck the rope and I’m running now. I crash into him. He’s holding me to his chest. He ducks his head to my shoulder and breaths in deep.

“Are you real?” he asks.

I can only nod my head. Between gulps of air I manage to whisper in his ear. “I love you Peeta. Real.”

**Author's Note:**

> My sympathies go to those affected by the recent tragedy. My admiration to the passengers and crew who risked their life to help others and most of all to the pilot who brought the plane in safely. Your calm under pressure, do what you have to do attitude was simply, heroic.
> 
> These characters are not mine but, I love them as if they were.


End file.
